


[podfic] manifest

by reena_jenkins, spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Antagonism, F/F, First Kiss, Podfic, Smuggler Qi'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: The Empire might forgive her the laws she’d broken—she was that good at what she did, there were opportunities to leverage that, even for the bureaucrats with sticks up their asses who decided everyone’s fates, even for the corrupt who only wanted to get ahead, and Qi’ra was happy to exploit all of them—but they would never forgive her this disloyalty. Not even if she handed them the Rebellion on a platter.Not that she would do that. Qi’ra crossed a million lines every day, but she wouldn’t cross this one.





	[podfic] manifest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [manifest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082904) by [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Smuggler Qi'ra, First Kiss, Antagonism

 **Length:**  00:17:29

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_manifest_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
